wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
9-1 Update
New Content * '''New Map: '''Kharkov * '''New Historical Battle added: '''Siege of Tobruk (North Africa, 1942) Maps * Improvements and corrections added to the following maps: Arctic Region, Tundra, Komarin, Windstorm and Northwest * Chances of getting the Ruinberg on Fire map reduced * Minor visual problems with textures and models for certain objects on maps fixed. Changes to Vehicle Characteristics * Upper limit for the range of battles for tier IV VII light tanks reduced * Post-fire visibility factor for all tank destroyers (except Premium vehicles) brought in line (mainly increased) with the factors for the same guns on other types of vehicles * Damage with UBR-354KA shell fired by 76mm L-10, L-10U, L-10S, and KT-28 guns changed from 105 to 110 (bug with Premium shell dealing 5 more points of damage than the standard shell fixed) * VK 28.01: ** Crossing capacity for VK 28.01 suspension on solid terrain increased by 20% ** Crossing capacity for VK 28.01 suspension on medium terrain increased by 18% ** Crossing capacity for VK 28.01 suspension on soft terrain increased by 10% ** Crossing capacity for VK 28.01 verstärkteketten suspension on solid terrain increased by 22% ** Crossing capacity for VK 28.01 verstärkteketten suspension on medium terrain increased by 20% ** Crossing capacity for VK 28.01 verstärkteketten suspension on soft terrain increased by 11% ** Maximum forward speed changed from 60 km/h to 68 km/h * M4 Sherman: ** Aiming time for 105 mm M4 gun changed from 2.3 secs to 2.5 secs ** Reload time for 105 mm M4 gun changed from 8 secs to 9 secs * A-20: ** Two upper battle levels removed * MT-25: ** Crossing capacity for MT-25 suspension on solid terrain increased by 12% ** Crossing capacity for MT-25 suspension on medium terrain increased by 11% ** Crossing capacity for MT-25 suspension on soft terrain increased by 6% ** Crossing capacity for MT-25 reinforced suspension on solid terrain increased by 14% ** Crossing capacity for MT-25 reinforced suspension on medium terrain increased by 12% ** Crossing capacity for MT-25 reinforced suspension on soft terrain increased by 6% ** V-16 engine (600 h.p.) replaced with V-16M engine (700 h.p.) Gameplay * The Battle of Kursk, Operation Spring Awakening and Battle of the Bulge Historical Battles have been removed * Five new awards introduced for Artillery: Rock Solid, Counter-Battery Fire, Gore's Medal, Cold-Blooded, and Stark's Medal * New awards added in Team Battles: Fire and Steel, Heavy Fire, Pyromaniac, Promising Fighter, No Man's Land * Conditions for Billotte's Medal, Bruno's Medal, and Tarczay's Medal clarified * The Operation Nostalgia (Karl) award moved from the Commemorative Tokens category to the Special category * Conditions for the Armored Fist award changed: it is now granted even if the player's vehicle was destroyed * Conditions for the Tactical Genius award changed: it is now always granted if the conditions are fulfilled * Crew members can be trained for skills and perks even if the vehicle is damaged Graphics * Minor visual problems with textures and models for a large number of vehicles fixed. * Minor visual problems with textures and models for certain objects on maps fixed * Destruction effects for certain objects fixed * Minor bugs in damage models of Valentine II and Pz.Kpfw. 38 (t) fixed. * Effects of exhausts for all vehicles have been reworked * Emblem location on certain vehicles has been fixed. * Marks of Excellence (rings, stars, etc. depending on the nation) on guns, for damage caused, have been added. * "Sliding" of a flown-off turret from tank hull implemented * Collision of a flown-off tank turret with surfaces now depends on the surface type * Dynamic FoV option added. * Certain settings in the Graphics tab rearranged * Support for 5:4 aspect ratio displays with the appropriate resolution added * Start time for display of tracer effects changed Sound * FMOD sound library updated * Gunfire sounds now muffled in Sniper mode (from the turret) * Different tonal characteristics added to gunfire sounds, depending on the side from which the gunfire is heard (front or back of the gun, etc.) * Sounds of turret traverse and the shell cartridge ejection after fire have been added. This is clearly heard in Sniper mode or at maximum camera zoom to the turret * Distance at which sounds are heard increased from 300m to 600m * Tracer sounds (when tracer flies by you) reworked * Vehicle destruction sound reworked based on feedback from players Interface * Online/Offline status of a friend in the chat window will now be correctly displayed regardless of which server your friend is using * Maximum number of characters in chat messages in the Garage increased to 512 * In the Summary Tab of the Achievements window, the clan icon and the date when the player joined the clan are now displayed * Corrections and improvements affecting the interface in Team Battles have been implemented * Added the display of the time period for Historical Battles * Dialogue windows for confirming changes in Graphics settings changed * In Tank Company Battles, it is no longer possible to start a battle without a Commander * Display order of parameters in the Summary tab of the Achievements window changed * The Gametrix JetSeat (accessory) settings section moved from the General tab to a new settings tab * License agreement is now displayed after login, before loading the Garage Other Bugfixes and Changes * Certain game client crashes and hang-ups fixed * "Shaking" of tracks when switching between HD vehicles in the Garage fixed * Certain bugs and defects in the Graphics settings window fixed * Issue with excessive load on video card caused by minimized game client fixed * Certain bugs during battle playback fixed * Certain bugs in the missions interface fixed * Issue when, in certain cases, the ricochet effect sounds when armour is penetrated fixed. * Vehicle burning effects optimised for better performance * Issue with in-battle equipment icons displacement fixed * Issue with incorrect display of tracers fixed (e.g. where they seemed to fly through a vehicle past the point where they shell would have collided). * Camera behavior in Arcade mode view in certain cases fixed. * Issue with increased map loading time when graphics settings are set to low fixed * Fixed issue with a short-term drop in performance upon switching to Sniper mode, when terrain quality is not set to maximum * Drop in performance when firing automatic guns fixed * Issue with occasional absence of effects and messages when a shell hits a tank fixed * Issue with dispersion increasing when changing from and to Artillery mode with the right mouse button pressed, fixed * Certain errors in Postmortem view mode when switching between allies fixed. * Quality of basic Emblems for nations improved Updates